emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8292 (22nd October 2018)
Bernice tries to break up with Daz again but can't. Later, Kerry and Jimmy realise Bernice is having an affair with Liam. After learning Leo is being picked on, Rhona and Marlon debate their son's future schooling. Plot Bernice builds herself up to break up with Daz but can't break his heart ahead of his job interview. April complains of having stomach ache so asks Marlon for the day off school. Marlon questions if April is actually ill or just feeling guilty then produces Leo's party invite. Rhona feels awful for losing it with April. Pete assures her April will understand. At that moment, Marlon and April appear at Smithy Cottage and Rhona immediately apologises to April but Marlon tells Rhona it's not her who should be saying sorry. Vanessa notices Leyla is being very protective about her handbag. Whilst Pete plays with Leo, Rhona, Marlon and April talk. April explains the other children have stopped playing with Leo at break time as he hits them and they wouldn't listen to him which is why Leo gets upset. Rhona questions why Leo's teaching assistant hasn't said anything. April explains they're not there at break time. April explains she took the invite so Leo wouldn't need to go to Jemima's party and be ignored. Rhona asks if the children are picking on anyone else or if they're singling out Leo because he has Downs Syndrome. April explains the other children don't like that Leo gets special treatment. As there are no clients book in today, Kerry manages to get Bernice to close the salon then calls a client and books them in for a spray tan. Cain isn't responding to any of Moira's many voicemail messages and she's becoming increasing worried. Jessie finds Ellis in the café and questions if his relationship with Victoria is a good idea. When Daz returns from the job interview, Bernice tries to break up with him again but can't go through with it when Daz sees an article in the Hotten Courier about the death of his friend from the streets. Vanessa has doubts Leyla's fiancé Clive actually exists, especially as Leyla has been rather shady about details of Greece. When Megan appears in the café, Leyla informs her business partner that she's not sure she's going to return to working at Take A Vow then rushes off when Clive calls her. Bernice meets Liam behind the pub and explains she's tried to end things with Daz but she couldn't. Liam tells Bernice she's amazing, kind an beautiful. The pair kiss then Bernice drags Liam back to what she believes is an empty salon. When Kerry and Jimmy hear Bernice returning to the salon, they hide in the tanning booth. Bernice and Liam passionately kiss then head upstairs. Jessie suggests Leo might get on better in a school that better suits his needs. Rhona doesn't take the suggestion too well but Marlon believes Jessie has a point. Kerry and Jimmy are shocked to find Daz in the pub and wonder who Bernice is with. When Daz mentions heading over to the salon, Kerry and Jimmy stop him. Rhona refuses to take Leo out of mainstream school although Marlon doesn't think they should rule anything out. Victoria makes it clear to Ellis that she isn't looking for anything serious. Ellis can't work Victoria out. Kerry and Jimmy witness Liam leaving the salon. Kerry wants to confront Bernice but Jimmy stops her. Rhona concludes she's being selfish by wanting to keep Leo in mainstream school. Pete assures Rhona that Leo won't go far wrong with a mum like her so orders her to stop beating herself up. Leyla accidentally knocks some jewellery out of her bag. She quickly gathers up the jewellery before it's seen. Cast Regular cast *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast None. Locations *Brook Cottage - Kitchen and dining area *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Beer garden, bar, kitchen and exterior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes